Presente
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: Neji virou Jounnin, e como reza a tradição seus companheiros de equipe o devem presentear, porem Tenten esquece o presente... Leiam e vejam o que acontece !


**Presente**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence... Mas ainda tomo o Kakashi e o Gaara pra mim! Rsrs**

**-**

Neji tinha virado jounnin, um fato.

Toda vez que um shinobi virava um jounnin os membros de sua equipe lhe davam um presente, e justo Tenten tinha de esquecer-se disso?

- Neji! Toma o seu presente! Tenho certeza que ele vai fazer aflorar o fogo da juventude que tem alojado dentro de você – diz um animado Lee entregando a Neji um pacote meio esquisito que Neji logo se livraria quando tivesse uma oportunidade, ele não queria nem saber o que teria dentro do embrulho que lhe faria "aflorar o fogo da juventude".

Já Gai lhe deu um uniforme que ele e o Lee usavam, era algo verde com polainas alaranjadas, ele logo se livraria também.

- E você Tenten? – perguntou Neji decidido.

- Sabe Neji... – começou Tenten envergonhada – Eu me esqueci de comprar o presente, me perdoe Neji...

- Eu não acredito Tenten! – Lee se exaltou e continuou dizendo – Como você pode esquecer? O fogo da juventude...

- Cala a boca Lee! – disse Neji.

- Vamos embora Lee, os deixem conversar... – Pediu e mandou o Sensei.

Eles saem deixando Tenten e Neji sozinhos.

- Desculpe-me Neji... – disse Tenten olhando pro chão enquanto Neji continuava a olhar para um ponto perdido no horizonte.

- Poxa Tenten, você era a única pessoa que eu pensei que não esqueceria – ele olha desgostoso para os presentes que recebeu e completa – E pensei que pelo menos de você eu receberia algum presente realmente útil...

- Por favor, me desculpe, eu não sei como eu pude esquecer! – Tenten ainda de cabeça baixa diz – Sabe Neji... Para reparar o erro, que tal você pedir qualquer coisa? Você pode pedir qualquer coisa que eu lhe darei, eu prometo!

Pela primeira vez naquele dia Neji olhou diretamente para Tenten e viu que ela estava realmente arrependida de ter se esquecido da data.

Neji concordou consigo mesmo que realmente aquela era uma boa oferta, qualquer coisa que ele quisesse... Ele resolveu aceitar.

- Tudo bem, pode ser qualquer coisa que eu queira certo? – perguntou ele

- Claro, desde que não seja muito caro... – disse Tenten secando algumas lágrimas e estampando um sorriso no rosto. O sorriso que secretamente, ele tanto gostava.

- O melhor é que não vai te custar nada.

- Não vai me custar nada? Como assim? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Assim – diz Neji se aproximando de Tenten e falando baixinho – o que eu quero de presente é um beijo, um beijo seu...

Pela primeira vez na vida Neji viu alguém ficar mais corada do que sua prima Hinata, Tenten tinha ficado de uma cor escarlate, mais sustentou o olhar e desafiadoramente ela concordou.

- Se é isso que você quer – ela oferece a boca vermelha.

Neji sorri diante a presunção de Tenten e responde.

- Se é assim, quero meu presente. – ambos continuam se encarando.

Tenten quebra o clima tenso.

- Vai querer ou não? Não tenho o dia todo! – diz impaciente e nervosa ao mesmo tempo, pela perspectiva de beijar Neji.

- De má vontade eu não quero! – Ele resolveu jogar um pouco.

- Vai logo antes que eu desista desse presente idiota! – Ela responde a ele.

- Você prometeu. Já vai voltar na sua palavra? – Neji pergunta arrogantemente.

- Ora seu! Você me tira do sério! E sabe de uma coisa? Você vai ter seu presente, querendo ou não. – Ela se inclina e muito vermelha dá um beijo de leve nos lábios finos de Neji.

- Satisfeito? – Pergunta corada.

- Você consegue chamar isso de beijo? – Pergunta o gênio, revirando os olhos.

- Isso é o que eu chamo de presente.

- Acontece, que isso é até pior que o presente do Gai! – Diz revirando os olhos.

- Você está querendo dizer que meu beijo é ruim? – Já raivosa pergunta a jovem

Neji dá um sorrisinho de canto responde tranquilamente.

- Não disse que foi ruim, estou dizendo que foi muito breve, nem senti seus lábios, na verdade... – Neji puxa Tenten para perto dele e diz sussurrando no seu ouvido – Vou te mostrar o que é um beijo e o que é um presente de verdade.

Ele traz Tenten mais para junto de seu corpo e lhe enlaça a cintura e lhe cede um beijo ávido na boca que logo é correspondido com a mesma intensidade por parte da jovem, depois de algum tempo eles se separam em busca de ar, que nunca deveria ter acabado, diga-se de passagem, e Tenten fita vermelha o chão.

- Já conseguiu o seu presente, então vou indo... – Disse enquanto tentava recobrar a sanidade.

Ela se solta de Neji e dá uns dois passos, que é quando escuta a voz dele.

- Se esse foi meu presente por ter virado jounnin, quero ver qual vai ser o presente por virar ANBU ou até Hokage... – Disse dando, o famoso, sorriso de canto.

Tenten se vira e dá uma tapa na cara de Neji.

- Ai! Eu só estava brincado sua doida! – Ele reclama.

- Eu também. – Ela aparece atrás dele e pula em seu pescoço, lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha, e o clone das sombras que havia dado o tapa em Neji, desaparece.

Neji retribuindo o beijo dá outro na bochecha de Tenten e completa.

- Você é mesmo doida Tenten.

- Doida por você. – Responde sorrindo marotamente.

- A partir de hoje eu vou cobrar todos os presentes a que tenho direito e espero, sinceramente que você esqueça dos outros que queira me dar. – Diz o gênio, sorrindo malicioso.

- Pode deixar que, eu faço questão de te dar todos, começando por agora...

Eles voltam a se beijar, e só paravam vez ou outra para respirar, mas isso logo seria resolvido, por que Neji já estava bolando um jutso que os fizesse guardar mais oxigênio nos pulmões para que o beijo durasse mais, nada que um gênio Hyuuga não resolvesse...

_**Fim!**_

_**-**_

Espero que tenham gostado! Tive essa idéia louca depois de ler o Kakashi Gaiden, fiquei matutando – essa palavra eu tirei do fundo do baú uhauhahuaauh ^^ – e achei que seria um tema ótimo, e recomendo para quem não leu ainda que leia o Kakashi Gaiden! *______* Como deve ter sido percebido, o Kakashi é meu personagem preferido, e claro... Depois vem o morenasso do Neji *______* BjOoOoOoosS até mais, e não esqueçam dos meus comentários! xD

Agradecimento especial para Hamii, que betou a minha fic! MUITO obrigada!


End file.
